Until We Meet Again
by JMinato
Summary: This is a story about Bakuraxoc. First story. Critism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the card game (Sadly) The world of Yugioh and game belongs to the genius Kazuki Takashi.

A car had stopped at the entrance of Domino High. Inside the car other than the driver was girl. "Mistress were here" said the driver. "Thank you, I'll call when I come out" answered the girl.

Inside the school…

"Morning guys! What's all the commotion about?"Joey entered wondering what everyone was talking about and sat down with his friends Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Bakura."Don't tell me you forgot Joey!" answered Tea. "What? Wait was there a test today!" Joey feared test since he never really studied."No silly! There's a transfer student coming in today!" announced Yugi. "What really! Awesome! Hopes it's a girl!"

"Why do you want it to be a girl?" asked Tea "He wants to get a girlfriend so he won't have to go on blind dates his mother sets up for him" answered Yugi. "Hey that was supposed to be a secret!" Joey starts to give Yugi a hit in the head when the teacher enters the classroom. "Settle down class", everyone sat down as the teacher began talking. "As you know we have a new student here today, why don't you come in and introduce yourself"

Slowly the new student entered the classroom…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

The new student was female. She had short black hair, amber eyes and a frown on her face.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself" said the teacher. The class waited eagerly to find out about the new girl. "…Akira" she said. No one understood so she said, "My name… is Akira" then she bowed asked where her seat was and sat down. Her seat was in front of Bakura and Bakura didn't know whether he should say hello or not. _She doesn't seem very social, _he thought.

The time for lunch arrived and everyone went to eat. Yugi although forgot his drink and went back to the classroom. On his way he accidently bumped into someone. To his horror that someone was Gonza the school bully. "What the-"Gonza turned around and smirked "Well if it isn't little Yugi!" Yugi could only stand in horror rembering all the bullying Gonza had inflicted on him in the past. Gonza was about to punch Yugi when someone stopped him. Yugi looked to see Akira had caught Gonza's punch. "Hey! You're the new kid!" yelled Gonza. "…Leave him alone…"No way!" "…" "EEp!" Yugi was shocked to see Gonza thrown down so easily by Akira. Gonza then ran off saying he would be back.

"You ok?..." "Uh, yeah! Thanks Akira!". Akira gave a small nod and turned to leave. "Hey wait!" "…?" "Uhh…" He wasn't sure if he should invite her to lunch with him and his friends. _ Pharaoh what do you think?_ He asked. _She's knew so she doesn't know anyone, plus I wouldn't hurt to ask! _Answered the Pharaoh. "So you want to join me and my friends for lunch?""…Food?" "Yeah Lunch is food, I guess" "ok…" "Um, great!" They started walking towards the roof and Yugi himself became curious about Akira._ Hmm… Bakura was a transfer student too maybe they'll get along! They kept walking until they reached the door._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (If I did there'd be lot more fan service :D)

Yugi was about to open the door when suddenly the fire alarm rang. Yugi and Akira ran outside to the school field but were separated in the confusion. One of the teachers announced it was a false alarm, but that the students would have to remain outside a little longer. "… Where's spikey?" Akira stood on tip toes to look for the short boy she had met but couldn't find him. Someone bumped into her and she fell on top of the person behind her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Akira stood quickly and bowed in apology but when she saw who it was she wasn't very happy.

"_I came late due to work and when I do show up someone has the guts to pull the fire alarm!"_ Seto Kaiba the richest student was in a bad mood ad lost in thought. He was brought back to his senses when he fell to the ground with someone on top of him. " Hey! Watch where you're going!" He wasn't exactly in the mood to be nice and the other students seeing this stepped back afraid to be the next victim. Kaiba got up and was about to say something else when he saw who had thrown him down. Without a thought he yelled "Sagaraki!".

"_Seto Kaiba" _Akira was none too pleasedto see him and she was mad at the fact that he suddenly shouted her last name like that. She had asked the school not to reveal it but it was too late now. She could easily hear what the other students were saying: "Sagaraki?" "Isn't that the talent agency?"," o it's a publishing company", " It's a makeup brand"," I heard it's a game industry". She didn't want to say anything but when they asked she knew they weren't going to stop bugging her with questions. "Sagaraki enterprise… my father is… Takumi Sagaraki". The mention of her father's name confirmed that Akira was the daughter of one of the richest men in the world but what the Sagaraki Company did was a mystery, and it would stay that way because Akira wouldn't answer anymore questions.

"_Where did she go?"_ Yugi had been looking for Akira the moment he lost her. He couldn't find any of his other friends either. "Hey Yugi!" he turned around to see Tristan and Bakura walking up to him. "Hi Tristan, Hi Bakura, where's Joey and Tea?"" They got dragged by the teachers to help with something but never mind that where were you!"" That's right we all got worried when you didn't come back, we were about to look for you when the alarm rang". "Really?" Sorry guys what happened was…" Yugi quickly explained what had happened. "So your friends with Akira now?" "Yeah, she doesn't say much but she's not mean or anything…I think" "Well you only just met, hey Bakura your still new maybe you can help her!" "Help her?" "Yeah you know help her with all the things new kids go through?" "oh". Bakura thought about this but wasn't exactly sure what he could do to help. He was about to say something else when they all heard a slap.


End file.
